


Hold My Hand

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Disney World & Disneyland, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Protective Derek, Scared Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles gets scared on the new skyway gondola's Disney built and reaches for something to hold onto. The closest thing just happens to be Derek's hand. The two of them get more than they expected out of the trip.





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/gifts).



> For the prompt: "Hold my hand until it's over."
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own

“I don’t see why we can’t just take the bus. Or drive. Driving will get us there so much faster,” Stiles mutters as they move up in line. They’re close to the front now and Stiles is really starting to regret his life choices.

“These are supposed to have a spectacular view Stiles,” Derek tells him, “plus if we drove we’d have to rely on the tram to and from the parking lot because we all know you would complain about walking if we parked too far out.”

“Because we’re going to get enough walking in at the parks!” Stiles says, throwing his hands up, “If we’re walking our asses off at the parks the last thing I want to do is drag my tired ass all the way back to the very back of the parking lot.”

“You do realize you’re arguing against yourself right now,” Derek says with a smirk, “considering you’re the one that asked why we didn’t just drive.”

“Yeah well… it still seems faster than these things.”

These things being the new gondola’s Disney has put in as a mode of transportation from some of the hotels to the Magic Kingdom. Derek and Lydia had seemed excited to try them out, the rest of the pack readily agreeing. Stiles… well Stiles was a little afraid of them. Not that he’d admit that to anyone else. He has a good reason though.

Scott, Malia, Theo, Liam, Mason, and Corey all board the next gondola, happily waving to Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and Cora as they take off. Stiles tries to take a deep breath as they’re ushered forward into their own gondola. Stiles and Derek sit next to each other while Lydia and Cora sit across from them. Stiles can feel his heart pounding in his chest and knows Derek must be able to hear it.

Sure enough he feels a hand on his shoulder as the thing starts moving, “Are you alright?”

“Sure!” Stiles says, his voice coming out higher than normal. The gondola sways a bit and Stiles reaches out blindly, gripping Derek’s hand. Stiles looks up at Derek with wide eyes, “okay so I might be a little bit afraid. Hold my hand until it’s over?”

Derek smiles, bringing their joined hands off his shoulder and lacing their fingers together, “You know you don’t have to pretend to be afraid to hold my hand.”

Stiles knows what Derek is trying to do. Any other time he’d rise to it. But right now he’s trying to keep his breathing under control. Trying not to think about how the only thing holding them up is some cables. Stiles knows it’s a little ridiculous that after everything they’ve faced that _this_ would be the thing that terrifies him. But he hasn’t had the best experience with these things.

“When I was a kid,” Stiles says, keeping his eyes focused on his knees, “I went on one of these in San Francisco with my Mom. It was one of the last things we did together before she got sick. She loved it. _I_ loved it. Except then it got stuck. We were trapped on the thing for hours waiting for someone to get us moving again or get us down. It got pretty windy so the thing was shaking like crazy. I haven’t been on one since. I kept wishing I could because I know my Mom would want me to, she didn’t let it scare her. But I… I haven’t been able to.”

Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand in reassurance, “You should have just told me that. If I knew you were afraid I never would have dragged you on here.”

Stiles shrugs, “You seemed so excited about trying them out. I didn’t want anyone to miss out because I was scared.”

“Your feelings matter too Stiles. I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to do something just to make me or the pack happy, alright?”

“Yeah alright,” Stiles glances up at Derek, “you should really be looking outside. You’re the one that was talking about wanting to see the gorgeous view.”

“I think the view I have right now is pretty perfect actually,” Derek grins.

“Oh my God,” Stiles laughs, “did you just… was that some sort of pick-up line?”

“It depends,” Derek says, “did it work?”

“Well yeah. But you don’t have to use pick-up lines on someone that’s already interested.”

“Is that so?” Derek asks, scooting closer, bringing their still joined hands into his lap, “then maybe you’d be interested in grabbing dinner just the two of us?”

“You’re just being smooth all around aren’t you?” Stiles asks with a grin, “but I’d love too.”

“Great. Because I have reservations for 7:30 at Be Our Guest,” Derek tells him.

Stiles gapes, “What? How? It’s nearly impossible to get reservations there! You have to books months in advance.”

“I know. And I did.”

“What? Were you hoping to bring someone?”

“I was,” Derek admits, “and he’s sitting right next to me.”

“Someone was sure of himself,” Stiles says, eyes shining with amusement.

“I figured if you didn’t want it to be a date I could just say it was as friends or something,” Derek says with a shrug, “but I was really hoping you’d say yes.”

“Of course I’d say yes. I’m totally interested Derek. Not just in dinner, but in _you_.”

“Good,” Derek says, not taking his eyes off of Stiles, “because I’m interested in you too.”

Stiles smiles, “I guess something good did come out of this gondola ride. I was going to just be happy with holding hands with you. Now I’ve got a date.”

“As happy as we are for you,” Lydia’s voice cuts in, “we’ve stopped and they’re waiting for you two to get off.”

Stiles eyes widen as he looks around, finding that they have indeed stopped. Both he and Derek can’t help but laugh as they make their way out of the gondola and towards the rest of the pack, their hands clasped together the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day!  
> I know Disney doesn't have gondola's, but they're talking about putting some in so this is just imaging that time.  
> Send me some prompts on tumblr from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167460113413/fanfic-prompt-list) or something else (:


End file.
